Harry Snape, a new family
by Legolas4eva
Summary: Harry just got a letter from Lilly, only to find that he isn't a Potter, but a Snape! The father is not who you expect. How will Severus, Tobias, Ron, Hermione and Sirius react to the news? What about Voldemort? Please R&R! Rated for language. AU.
1. Lilly's Letter

14 year old Harry Potter groaned as he slowly woke up.

His uncle had beaten him pretty bad last night for burning Dudley's dinner and was sent to his cupboard without any dinner.

Groaning again, he pulled himself up to check the time. 11.56 pm.

_4 more minutes until my birthday, _he thought glumly. He was looking forward to seeing more of Sirius and Ron and Hermione. He would be going to Grimmuald place tomorrow.

He sat back and slowly breathed out. Harry knew he would have to hide the bruises before anyone saw them.

He got up and began to pack his stuff. Sirius and the others would be there for him before breakfast.

_Scratch, scratch._

Harry quickly turned around and saw an owl outside, waiting to be let in.

"Hey there, girl. You have a letter for me?" The owl hooted softly and stuck her leg out. Harry opened the letter, curious at who had written him a letter at this time.

Opening the letter, he started reading.

'_My dearest Harry,_

_I'm writing this as we are in hiding. James thinks it's silly, but I can't help but write this note just in case. As you probably know, Voldemort is after you. There is a big chance that James and I may die. I had hoped that we get a chance to tell you this in person but if you are reading this then we are dead. However, you need to know that I love you more than anything in the world. _

_Harry, James and I are not your real parents. _

_Your biological parents are Tobias and Eileen Snape._

_I know that this may come as a big shock to you, but you must understand that James and I love you like you are our own._

_I couldn't get pregnant and when Eileen showed up on our doorstep, it was like a blessing._

_Tobias doesn't know of your existence, Eileen made us swear not to tell him._

_I won't lie to you; Eileen wasn't the best women around. She didn't tell Tobias of your existence because it would of meant that she would have had to stay and look after you. After you were born, we preformed the necessary charms and she was off. We got the news that she died a week later. _

_This note is supposed to be sent on your fifteenth birthday, which means that the charms will soon start to wear off and you will regain your real appearance. Your personality will likely change to. Don't worry; it won't be anything too drastic._

_As you probably know, Severus and I were pretty close during our school years. Eventually we drifted apart. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter used to bully him, which was one of the main reasons he turned dark. _

_However, he was disgusted with what he did and offered to spy. Albus agreed and we found out about the prophecy. _

_Severus planned to take the potions job at the school, so I assume he's still there. I sent him a letter, which he should be receiving now, as well as Albus._

_James and I told no-one of this, not even the rest of the Marauders._

_You're our son in all but blood. You now also have full access to the Potter vaults, but you can talk to Albus about that, who will probably explain it better than I can._

_Tobias, Severus and Albus will all be reading this now, so I wish you the best of luck my son._

_Lots of love,_

_Lilly and James Potter_

Harry stared at the letter, not sure what to do or say. Finally, he found two words that summed up all his emotions and feelings.

"Well, fuck."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Harry had finally finished packing his things, his mind on the letter.

Snape! Him a Snape!! Harry couldn't believe it.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he almost didn't notice the doorbell.

"BOY! COME ANSWER THE BLOUDY DOOR!!"

Sighing, Harry slowly got up and walked downstairs.

His whole body was sore, but he had hidden the bruises and scares.

His uncle sneered at him as he walked by.

"Listen here boy, you tell those freaks that we don't want you back, ok?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied dully before moving to the door. Standing outside was Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"Hello there, young Harry. I assume you're ready to go?"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore pulled out a banana.

Noticing Harry's confused look, Dumbledore smiled.

"Portkey."

He, Snape and Harry all touched it and shortly found themselves in the Headmasters office.

"Sit down, sit down. We have much to discuss. Harry, I assume you know what I am talking about?"

Harry nodded. What else could it be?

Declining the Headmaster's offer of sweets, Snape and Harry both sat down. It was only then that Harry noticed one more person was in the room.

He looked a lot like Snape, only broader and stronger.

Noticing Harry's stare, he introduced himself.

"Hello there, Harry. I'm Tobias Snape."

He was about to reply when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now, we've all read our letters and the only way to make sure this is the truth is for Harry and Tobias to add their blood to the potion that Severus has prepared."

"Sir," Harry began. "What happens if it is true?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Then I will explain what will happen after."

Snape withdrew a small vial from his pocket, filled with what appeared to be clear liquid. Handing his father a knife, Tobias cut himself and dropped his blood into the vial. Harry copied.

The potion suddenly turned a bright green.

Tobias and Dumbledore looked liked they hadn't expected anything else, while Snape looked disappointed.

"What does it mean?" Harry ventured to ask.

"Stupid boy. Don't you remember this potion from last year?" Snape looked so bitter and angry that Harry shrank back.

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a warning voice. He turned to Harry.

"It means that the letter is, in fact, correct."

"Well then. If you don't mind Albus, I'm going to take my son to Prince Manor and we will talk about what to do now there."

Dumbledore just nodded. "Is that okay with you Harry?"

Harry nodded numbly. Severus and then Tobias stepped into the fireplace and shouted Prince Manor.

Harry soon followed and got a first glimpse of his new home.


	2. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own!!! Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me! The only thing that is mine is this story plot! Please don't sue!!!

Your reviews made me so happy!! Thank you to those who reviewed!!!

This is my first story that is longer than a one-shot. It probably won't be nearly as good as others out there, but (hopefully) it will get better!

And yes, characters will be a little OOC. Tobias will also be a wizard in my story.

GOOD TOBIAS!!!

I really like the stories with a good Tobias so in my story he will be good.

No idea when the next chapter will be out, but it shouldn't be too long.

~Legolas4eva~

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, only to land in Tobias's arms.

Snape sneered in obvious disgust as Tobias helped Harry up.

Looking around, Harry saw that the room must have been a study. There was an antique desk in one corner, the fireplace that they had just hopped out and a large window. The room was very light and filled with creams and light browns.

Tobias conjured up 2 extra chairs before going to sit behind the desk.

He motioned for Harry and Snape to sit.

Once everyone was seated, Tobias clapped twice. There was a small crack and a house elf appeared.

"What can Twink do for masters?" she squeaked.

Tobias turned to Harry.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet, Harry?" When Harry shook his head, Tobias began ordering some food. It was then that Harry got a good look at his new father.

Tobias looked remarkably like Severus, but broader and stronger. He had the hooked nose and was as tall as Severus, making him look very imposing.

His eyes were a brilliant blue, so Harry guessed that Snape must have inherited his mother's eyes.

"So," Tobias said, startling Harry out of his musings. "Harry, first off, I believe I must ask how you feel about all of this."

Harry was startled that they wanted his opinion. Looking up hesitantly, he saw Tobias and Severus waiting for an answer.

"Well," he began slowly. "I suppose that I'm really surprised. And a bit confused as well. What's going to happen now, sir?"

"You will be staying here at Prince Manor for the remainder of the holidays; we will discuss Voldemort, Severus's position as a spy and our family afterwards. For now, we will go to the dining room and have some breakfast."

Harry nodded and followed Tobias and Snape out of the room.

Walking to the dining room, he noticed that Prince Manor was simply MASSIVE!

Certain that he would get lost, he made sure to stick close to Tobias and Severus.

Harry noticed that Snape hadn't said much at all after it was confirmed that he was a Snape. He snuck a look at him and noticed that he looked very tired.

He quickly looked away before Snape noticed.

Tobias and Severus suddenly stopped. Harry struggled to stop and not crash into them. When his balance was under control, he looked up to find the dining room.

There was a massive table, which must have been able to hold roughly 50 people, and around the room was several portraits of whom Harry could only assume were his ancestors.

He was confused when they merely passed through the room.

"Um, sir? I thought we were having breakfast?" Harry asked in confusion.

Tobias smiled.

"There is another, smaller dining room where we can eat and be comfortable without having to yell across the room to be heard."

Harry nodded and they continued walking.

Severus and Tobias stopped outside a small door. Pushing it open, Severus held it open for his father and Harry.

This room contained a small, round table, 3 chairs, a rug and a clock.

The atmosphere was warm and inviting.

Already there was a breakfast set out.

Harry's stomach grumbled with hunger and he blushed.

Soon the three of them began to eat in silence. Harry was dying to eat everything, but he knew from past experiences that after a whole summer of starvation, his stomach wouldn't be able to handle it.

While he was thinking, he didn't notice Severus and Tobias watch him.

Finally, once everyone was finished, they waited for the house elves to clean the table.

Tobias turned to Harry.

"So then Harry, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

Harry looked up, startled.

"Like what sir?"

"Favourite classes, your friends, what you like to do?"

Harry slowly nodded. Tobias was paying the utmost attention to him and it was making him a little nervous.

"Well, my favourite class is Defence Against the Dark Arts, but I also like charms as well. I'm the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and my best friends are Hermione and Ron."

Tobias nodded.

"What about potions?"

Harry blushed. "I'm not very good at them sir."  
Snape sneered. "Maybe if you paid attention instead of chatting to your adoring fans, you would understand them you brat."

"Maybe if you weren't so prejudiced against the Gryffindor's and taught properly more people would be passing potions," Harry shot back.

Snape opened his mouth again, when Tobias suddenly cut him off.

"Enough!"

Harry and Severus both looked over to Tobias, who was scowling.

"Sorry sir," Harry said softly.

"Sorry," Severus muttered.

Tobias nodded before looking over to Harry.

"There's no need to call me sir, Tobias will do just fine until you're ready to call me father or dad. However, I would appreciate it if you called Severus by his given name and if you," he directed to Severus, "will call Harry by his given name. Is that clear?"

They both nodded.

Tobias cleared his throat. "Good. Now then, Harry I assume you would like to hear news about Voldemort?"

Harry nodded quickly. Truthfully, he would have loved to curl up in bed and sleep for the rest of the holidays, but he knew he needed to hear about this.

Tobias continued. "Well, the death eater attacks are becoming more and more frequent. Muggle areas are being targeted, but at the moment he seems to have stopped."

"Stopped?"

Severus sighed angrily. "He's working on something new. He won't tell his followers at the time being."

Harry slowly nodded, his hair getting in his face. He quickly brushed it back and asked, "So, will you be trying to find out what it is for the order?"

To Harry's surprise, Severus snarled at him.

"No you idiotic child. Have you not realised it yet?"

Harry frowned.

"Realised what sir?"

Tobias frowned at Harry but said nothing.

Severus glared, before saying stiffly, "My position as a spy has been found out. I am unable to return."

Harry gaped.

"But, how?" he stuttered.

"It would appear that the order has a spy," Tobias answered softly.

"But only the top members were told about Severus's position," Harry trailed off, eyes widening in horror.

Tobias and Severus both nodded, seeing that Harry had grasped the seriousness of the situation.

"What is Professor Dumbledore doing about it sir?"

Tobias merely stared at him until Harry blushed and realized his mistake.

"Sorry, I mean, what is Professor Dumbledore doing about it Tobias?"

Tobias nodded in acceptance before replying.

"We're not sure. But the spy won't be hidden for long."

"Is it possible that they were under the imperious?"

Tobias and Severus both shook their heads.

"Before becoming a member, Albus uses a spell that will restrict you from saying anything about the order involuntarily. Whoever passed the information, they were doing it under their own actions."

Tobias changed the conversation before any more questions were asked.

"Now, at the moment Harry, you will be living at Prince Manor. Is that okay with you?"

Harry quickly nodded.

"What would have happened if I had said no?" he asked curiously.

Tobias smiled in amusement.

"Then I would have given you the option of going to Snape Manor or one of our holiday homes."

Seeing Harry's confusion, Severus explained.

"Both the Prince's and the Snape's are incredibly old families. Each has a Manor and several properties around the world. The Snape and Prince family fortunes rival the Malfoy fortune."

Harry raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"What about the Potter's?" he asked shyly.

This time Tobias took over.

"The Potter's are just as old as the Snape's, and hold roughly the same amount of money. The Potter Manor is located somewhere in the northern Britain."

Harry's head was reeling with all this information.

"Who does the Potter fortune go to?"

Tobias smiled at him. It suited his face well, however Severus just sneered.

"Don't worry Potter," he snarled out. "Evans and Potter senior made it so you would inherit it all. Wouldn't want your fans knowing you were without the Potter fortune now, would we?"

Harry felt his face heat up.

"That's not what I meant!" he protested.

"I was just curious in case I had some distant relatives it could go to."

Tobias was scowling heavily at Severus, who looked annoyed.

"Of course, perfect Potter, saviour of the world. Must save everyone, isn't that right?" he said mockingly.

Harry looked like he was going to either punch Severus or cry.

Tobias quickly put an end to it.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! EITHER BEHAVE OR LEAVE!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS SORT OF BEHAVIOUR IN THIS HOUSE!!"

Severus sat quietly, before saying stiffly to Harry, "I.._apologise _Po-Harry. What I said was uncalled for." It looked as though he was in great pain.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Uh, that's okay sir," he mumbled quietly.

Tobias again frowned at Harry's use of the word sir, but let it slide.

"Um, Tobias?"

Tobias looked over to Harry.

"Yes Harry?" He decided to be kind, seeing as it must have been a big shock for the boy. In fact, he was surprised that he was taking it this well so far. Before Tobias could ponder on this, Harry began talking again.

"Well, how come you all know about this? I've been in the Potter Vault, but it doesn't have _that _much gold."

Tobias and Severus both looked surprised.

"Harry, you couldn't have gone on the Potter Vaults, you're not of age yet. I think you're talking about your trust fund."

"Trust fund?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"All pureblood parents open a trust fund for their children to use whilst they are at school. However, when they are adults or the heads of their families, they can gain access to their family vaults. Surely you knew this?"

He asked incredulously.

Harry shook his head.

"The first time I went to Gringotts, Hagrid never explained any of this to me."

Severus snorted.

"Well, that explains it. As to why we all know this, it's because all old families have Manors and Vaults. We just don't go flaunting it around like Malfoy."

Harry slowly nodded before yawning.

Tobias looked up in surprised.

"Harry, would you like me to show you your new room? I know it's still only morning, but you must have had a big shock and I imagine you're tired."

Harry merely nodded.

Tobias and Severus both showed him to his room, but Harry barely noticed. He was so tired that he fell asleep the second his head hit the pillows.


End file.
